alian apocalypse
by Aqualina111
Summary: Hi this is my new story ... Are Crash and Eddie right, do alians realy exist, what will the herd do ... Find it out in this story! weird thing are going to happen ... ( sorry for bad english)
1. A new day

**Hi i'm back with a new story :D this is a sequel on ice age future ( 2 years later ) so louis don't come in this story :'(**

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

A normal quiet day.

Crash: DUUUDEEE ZOMBIES ARE STUPID!

Forget what i said, it is not quiet.

Eddie: NOOO ALIANS ARE STUPID!

Jade: What are you doing!?

Eddie: ZOMBIES ROCK RIGHT !

Crash: NOOO ALIANS ROCK!

Manny: Well zombies or alians do's not exist, so do not so stupid !

jade: I just go look how's it going with Shira and Diego

She is going to Diego and Shira

Shira: Hiii how's it going Jade ? * very Happy *

Jade: Good and you, how is it going with you're pregnancy? **( gosh shira is pregnant :D )**

Shira: Good, i think the cubs are coming in this week* Still very happy *

Jade: I have the feeling you can have anytime a moodswing

Shira: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT * angry*

Diego: Well you're right, Jade...

They hear Granny and Sid.

Granny: WHERE ARE MY TEETH SIDNEY !

Sid: Butt granny you wear then right now...

Granny: DON'T LIE TO ME SIDNEY! WHERE ARE THEY!

Sid: In you're mount...

Granny: HOW DO YOU DARE LIE TO YOU'RE GRANNY ! I GONNA FIND PRECIOUS ON MY OWN

Sid: But you where looking for you're teeths

Granny: I WEAR THEN RIGHT NOW HOW CAN I ASK FOR THEN

Jade: Ladies and gentelman this is Granny ..

Peaches: Yea well this is the day louis died..

Shira: I'm sorry peach.. I wich i could do somthing.

peaches: I'm ok...

Crash and eddie runs to diego, shira, sid and jade

Crash :We found something !

Eddie : it is an alian sign!

Crash: And the others don't believe us

shira: us eiter, alians doesn't exist

Crash:B-b-b-but its truee!

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER OF NEW STORY YAY :D, I hope you liked it!**

**Will they believe Crash and Eddie find it out the next chapter !**


	2. granny is not happy

**This take me long :S sorry for the waiting**

**I don't own ice age !**

* * *

Crash: It is true come and look it's an alians sign in the gras!

Granny came of out of nowhere

Granny: Sidney stop playing in the gras now it has a weird sign in it!

Sid: I didn't do anything

Jade: Uuuhm i gonna follow you possums but if you're joking around i'm not happy...

Eddie: Do we have to be scared of you now

Jade: Yes

Crash: Pfffff hahahahahah

Eddie: Wow i'm more scared of a alian sign HAhahah

Jade just go where the possums the possums go

Manny and Ellie came to the rest

Diego: And wanna know what the possums found now ?

ellie: Alians?

Shira: A sign..

Manny: Well i hope it gonna be fast over that alian game they play

Peaches: What playing alian isn't so bad.

Sid : Yes alians are like ' I GONNA EAT YOU'RE BRAIN NOMNOMNOM'.

Granny: WHAT ARE YOU EATING SIDNEY

sid: nothing ?

Granny: I HEARD YOU CHEW

Sid: I DIDN'T! I just said nomnomnom

Granny: You do it again! You are no good sidney, you eating all the food and there is nothing for you're Granny !

Granny hits sid with her stick

voice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

* * *

**Yes this is it a new chapter **

**Reviews: kperotti1 : I know :'(**

**MusicRocks807 : Yay i know shira is pregnant :D, and thanks for saying it is a good start ( i'm bad in the start of a story )**


	3. the red eyes

**don't own ice age**

* * *

Manny: that was..

Diego: Jade ?

Sid:What happend, we must safe her!

Ellie: But we don't know where she is!

Shira: That's why this herd have's sabers

Peaches: She sound so scared!

Ellie: Yes i'm worried!

granny: 'Cause we're ham and cheese ?

Manny: Family..

Granny: ham and cheese !

The herd begin to look for Crash, Eddie and Jade.

Peaches: Hey Crash, Eddie where are you ?

Diego: Jade?

Shira: It is normal for possums for playing dead, right ?

Manny: Yes.

Shira: Uuuhm

Ellie: did you found Crash and Eddie ?

Shira : Sort of...

They came to look at Crash and Eddie, Eddie wake up

Eddie: It was horrible

The herd was still staring at the possums, one awake, one in sleep

Eddie: They got Jade now, They had Crash.. And now he is.. a girl.

Shira: What happend?

Eddie : Some weird thing came o-out the sky and ..

Ellie: Yes?

Eddie: A male sloth came out it! It had eyes!

Manny: eally it got eyes !? i never not what you see everyday *sarcastic*

Eddie: But his eyes where shouting fire and he could run so fast! He got Crash and Jade! Look what he did to crash!

Crash waked up

Crash : What happend

He/She opend Him/Her eyes, it red, red like the male sloth

Eddie: Crash, men what happend to you're eyes

Crash: My name **Crystal**

she begin to shout fire

Crystal: Must help Stefan (male sloth) Come to us

Jade came off

Sid : what am i happy to see you Jade, OH NO?

Jade (Jake ) was a BOY OMG

Jake: Must help Stefan... Become like us

Eddie: AND WHAT WILL YOU DO IF WE DON'T

Crystal her eyes become white and shot at Eddie... Eddie become a stone..

The herd runs away

Manny: What are we going to do about that?

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuun ( dramatic piano song )**

**Gender bender ? Crash become Crystal / Jade become Jake/ and Eddie become stone ! :O**

**Well review:MusicRocks807 Well you don't know what the sign is sorry.**


	4. things change fast

**I still don't own ice age**

* * *

Shira : I don't know!

Diego: Stop!

Ellie: What is it?

Diego : Look !

It was stefan and the weird thing is..

It was just like a normal sloth but evil, he was taking all the kids from here.

Manny: That is so .. Mean, he just take's children

Peaches: The more weak one's..

Diego: Everybody stay close to each other ..

Manny: Be carefull!

Everybode: We will!

Granny: Not me

Sid: But Granny ! PLEASE ?

Granny: I wiched i had a good herd *with that she just go with the herd *

Shira: Look out it is misty.

They all hear screams around, It was horrible.

Diego: I think we are safe here ..

Ellie: For now..

Manny: Oh no, NO,NO

Shira: What is it- Ow Peaches where are you ?

Manny: PEACHES! I need to go back!

Manny saw it was everywere misty again

Ellie: Where did we came from ?

Again a scream with so much fear and don't know what to happen with then.

Every scream was diffrent, but for the same thing.

You can smell fire. By the eyes of the bad one's, who where once so happy.

Nobody knows when it's him or her time, it didn't have to be this way.

Only the lucky one's will survive, who is the lucky one?

Is there a lucky one?

Will it once be normal again or is it forever?

* * *

**How was it? My first English poem.. I think i did it good .**

**Reviews:MusicRocks807 - well in one of the next chapters you will know ' how ' and 'why' this is XD**


	5. Melon ( don't know title )

**i don't own ice age**

* * *

Ellie: PEACHES! WHERE ARE YOU?

Peaches came of, Her eyes where RED !?

Manny: Peaches WHAT HAPPEND?

Peaches: Must help leader Stefan!

Shira: Peaches, This is not you!

Peach: My name is Peach **( original ? XD )**

Diego: We have to run !

Manny: Peaches!

Ellie: Oh no!

The sloth came off

Sid: LET MY NIECE GO

Manny: Give her back!

Stefan : No, Look.

He shows some weird alian thing.

Manny:¨* faint*

Diego : We have to run!

The herd who actuly isn't a alian, just run away. They lost stefan but Crash, Eddie, Jade, Peaches and Manny too

Ellie: Nooo Noo * cry's *

Shira: How fast can this go ?* cry's lightly *

Sid: Manny you weren't fat * cry's *

Diego: We have to get then back * try's don't let see his feelings *

Granny: Melon!

Diego: Not the time!

Everybody seems so fast to go..

We must enjoy the time we have now together

we can't fight then, we are family

No matter what you are

are we going to survive ?

Eddie, Crash, Jade, Peaches and Manny are they gone?

We are still together Ellie, Sid, Granny, Shira and Diego.

The half of our is away, we will safe then.

* * *

**How was it ? Tel me! ( 'i love writing a poem, i just love writing it XD )**

**Review : MusicRocks807- Well Yes Stefan taken her ... You still don't know how and why Stefan do this but you gonna find out!**


	6. old friend isn't so friendly

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

Ellie: We have to get then back!

Diego: That's the problem, we don't know how!

Shira : Yea we must be happy that stefan dude is away

Stefan : someone say my name ?

Granny: And hello nice youngman

Stefan : Please look in this * shows thing how Manny fainted *

Sid : NOO GRANNY

To late, granny was like then now

Sid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Run

Ellie, Diego, shira and Sid begin to run

They saw a shadow it loooked like.

Sid: Buck How's it going?

Buck: My name is Becky

Sid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OTTHER WAY

They hear Stefan say in the background: Feel how i feel, no love passes this wall. MWoehahahah

Diego: Can't something be normal !

They found a place.. It was, The ice cold river ? **( read ice age future to understand this )**

Shira: We will be safe here.. I think

Ellie: This is stupid..

Sid: I'm scared and sad.

Diego: How do we get our griends back

Shira : How can it go so fast? We are with 4

Ellie: from the 11 if you count Buck with us!

There are not so much screams anymore

Who is still normal?

I didn't know i could miss a laugh

Where is the good?

We still have us 4 we have to be together

xxxxxxxxx

Stefan: Yes Mwoehahaha, Let me see who is still normal ..

Marry: There are stil 5 over mister. **( Wait a min. Is marry, manny ? yes )**

stefan: 5 Okay perfect. Who are those?

Jake: Sid the sloth the smelly one

Crystal: Ellie the mammoth she has green eyes

Grandpa ( LOL ) : Diego the saber the one who can swim

Peach: Shira the saber the pregnant and grey one

Stefan : Where is Becky ?

Edda ( yes (s)he was stone, but now not anymore ) : The last one is...

* * *

**Gosh Gosh Gosh :O**

**review:MusicRocks807- yes and Granny too, You know what i said this story go faaast, but even this story go fast i still have 10 chapters to upload !**


	7. Do we trust you ?

**i dont own ice age**

* * *

Edda : The last one is..

Becky: I'm late sorry. But i found where 'they '

Stefan : nice.

Edda: But master.

Stefan : Let me say this

Stefan: I got a plan, Jake

Jake Was gone

Stefan: Where is he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

sid: It's so quiet.

Diego: Yes i want the loud children again

Shira: I'm so hungry..

Ellie: I know how you feel, Do you want me to look for something?

Shira: No, I don't want somebody more to go

Sid: Here, I found some berries on the way we came here, it was for me but..

Shira: You give it to me ?

Sid: Yes..

Shira: Thanks Sid *Hugs him*

Shira eats berries

Diego: Thanks Sid

Ellie: How's it going with you're pregnancy

Shira: Good, But not with the time now, I wonder what happens when you're pregnant and you got one of the bad side..

xxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan: I just love it get more on the bad side, the begin is the best

Flashback

Mother: Come on sweetie

stefan: Ok mommy

Mother: Look out * mush wolves stand before thHe made sureen *

Stefan: Mom? what is going to happen

One just act strange one time like a girl and the other time like a boy

Mother: Go just GO

Stefan jus run away,After that he just want revenge

He found somebody from the future, dead ( bad time machine XD )

He begin to make, he made the Thing for the red eyes, he must to test someone, so he did himself

since then he made more till now

and from then She didn't called Stefanie anymore but Stefan

End flashback

xxxxxxxxxxx

voice: GUUUYS * crying voice *

Sid: Jade ?

Jake: look at me i'm still a boy :'(

Shira: How?

Jake: I don't know,please i'm scared...

* * *

**:O Will they trust Jade ? SHIRA HUGGED SID ( OMG )! Wait Stefan was a girl ?**

**Reviews: MusicRocks807 - Well the last one don't show up now, but ( BEEEP) comes in it XD ( Nice way to hide a spoiler )**


	8. What just happend ?

**i don't own ice age**

* * *

Jake: Please, i say what they are going to do, they want everybody and then they want to burn everything !

Diego: Wow

Sid: I don't know if i can believe you

Jake: PLEASE !

Ellie: Ok but we keep an eye out

xxxxxxx

Marry: Alright how do find the 5th one we know tthe other 4

Edda: I know, a teleporter

Crystal : Noo super fast legs

Edda: That is so dumb **( 0.o they are just the same if they are boys)**

Grandpa: Enough chew this... DAMN it if i had a grandson or daughter They could chew it!

Marry: Do you want to go to the siren cove again with me and...

Grandpa: Sid and Diego?

Marry: this is akward, it is like something i had to know

peach: Probebly nothing

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan: Mom i do it for you Burn the world

becky: Master, i know where Jake is, he is gone with the herd..

Stefan: WHAT ! GET HIM BACK!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jake: Soo what happend when i was gone?

Diego: The most worst things

Shira: UUgh

Ellie: Is it ok

Shira: Just a kick, don't worry

Jake : What?

Sid: You don't remember ?

Jake: No?

Diego: Shira is pregnant, remember?

Jake: . Yes i do !

Diego: Hey i know how to get then back ,it's all clear!

Sid: By lovely words?

Diego: No , it's by-

Jake: Hey can i be a girl again then?

Diego :Yes

Jake: Just one more thing Diego...

Diego: What?

Jake came before Diego and showed the thing

Jake :One of us

Shira: NOOO What? Nonononono

Jake: HAhahahah always the plan stupid animals

Sid and Ellie where running

Shira: NOoooooo Softie wake up !

Ellie came back for her and grabbed her with her trunk

They runned away,far away..

Shira: What just happend !?

* * *

**OH NOOO ! DIEGOOOO ( fave character ) D:**

**review : MusicRocks807- I don't know what to say on that so, I hope you liked this chapter**


	9. 4 others

**don't own ice age and i am sick but i wanted to upload it**

* * *

Shira: It was a trick !

Ellie: I know it was not right and i didn't do anything..

sid: WHYYYYYY

Shira: I don't know Sid why this happens

Sid: What? No i'm the only man in this herd now * cry's *

Ellie and Shira: SID

xxxxxxxx

Stefan: Yes, almost and the world is from me Mwoehahahahahahaahahha

Marry: Master ? I found Jake

Stefan: Good what did he do..

Marry: He got another one..

Jake: Well i got that tiger

Dina: Master ?

Stefan : Nice work, Jake...

Crystal: We only miss 4 more..

Edda: And we can burn the world

Peach: Aren't we going to die if the world burns ?

Stefan : We go to the spaceship and we fly to another world and do the same

Grandpa: nice !

xxxxxx

Shira: Are we safe here ?

Ellie: Maby ?

Sid: I want to live normal again!

a silence comes

Shira: This is so quiet

xxxxxxx

Stefan: this is taking me to long !

Marry: Why don't we all look together for the 4 others !

Stefan : I know, why don't we all look together for the 4 others !

Peach: Nice plan !

marry : totaly!

All the ones they found on the world, did the plan** ( :O )**

xxxxxxxx

Shira: What are we going to do?

Sid : What was Diego going to say before he was...

Ellie: I don'tt know!

They smell fire and from far a voice

Stefan : BURN EVERYTHIN AND FIND THE 4 OTHERS!

Ellie : 4?

Shira: We must to find him or her, maby he or she knows a plan!

Sid: Maby our only hope !

* * *

**I don't know what to type here so **

**review:MusicRocks807 :Diego becomes dina :D**


	10. The red eyed strangers

**don't own ice age**

* * *

Ellie, Sid and Shira where looking for the one who didn't was on the bad side

The voice of Stefan became louder and more and more fire came

Sid: I almost can't breath, i hate fire

shira: I hate stefan

Ellie: we don't even know for who we are looking for

Crystal: me maby ?

Shira : Nobody look

they closed their eyes

Crystal: Sister, you don't trust you're 'brother ' ?

Ellie: Yes, but not now

Crystal: so the hard way... Edda, Marry Come here!

Ellie: Marry ?

she opend her eyes and see manny in girl version

Ellie: Noo

Jake who still had that weird thing let Ellie be one of then.

Shira: Sid Run

Shira and Sid run away

Sid: Shira, I know you don't like hugs but i need one now !

Shira hugged Sid again **( Uuhm ok it is maby by hormones Shira hugs sid)**

Sid: I'm scared..

Shira: me too. we have to find a way to get our herd back..

From far they here Stefan : My helpers, come here ...We see the world begins slowly to burn down...And i found a name for our group **( finally )**

Stefan: The red eyed strangers **( i'm not the best in give a name to groups )**

Still are we scared with us two

In the tree of the world normal

who could it be?

I can't take this more

But maby there is a way back?

* * *

**What noooo ELLIE!**

**reviews:Sorry for uploading on the wrong story, I'm still sick but i wanted to upload it**


	11. Flachback

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

Shira: Sid do you know.. A way out?

Sid: Noo, You ?

Shira: No, maby if we find the last one normal we will be safed

Sid: It's so quiet...

Shira: Without Crash and Eddie who are annoying

Sid: Without Manny who blame then for that...

Shira: Ellie who tried to calm him..

Sid: Peaches who was litterly hanging around

Shira: With Granny who still was hitting with her stick

Sid: Jade who played always with a round ball she found

Shira: Diego.. My softie

Sid: And still Buck, I can't believe

Shira: I miss then and it's only 2 ago days when it began ...

Dina: Yes, I know..

Shira: diego ?

Sid: We have to run away!

Shira: He doesn't have that alian thing...

Then Shira screamed

Sid: WHAT

Shira : JUST RUN

Sid runned intro a tree and he was knock out **( wow Sid, you can't even run away :$ )**

Shira: COME ON

Dina: They are still here..

xxxxxxxxxx

X flachback X

Stefanie: Mom look! I made something!

Mother: Soo beautiful sweetie !

Stefanie: Look it will be a sign that something good is coming !

Mother: like nice alians ?

Stefanie: Yea like then...it will be there when daddy come's back!

Mother: Sweetie..

Stefanie: Do you think Daddy ever wake up again ?

Mother: Sweetie.. you can't bring daddy back

X end flachback X

* * *

**AAW poor Stefan ...**

**AAND reviews: Wait a min. there are no reviews? I feel lonly now..**


	12. Jump on Jake ?

**I don't ice age...**

* * *

Shira: Siiid Waaake uuupp ! * screams *

Sid: Where are we?

Shira: Doesn't MATTER

Sid: What is it

Shira: Cubs.. NOW!

Sid: WAIT WHAT WHEN ?

Shira: About 100 years, NOW SLOTH!

Sid: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Shira: Daamn WITH EVERYBODY I COULD BE HERE AND I'M WITH YOU

Sid : Shira, just breath?

Jake: Yes, just breath

Sid: JADE !

Shira: Sid what ARE YOU GOING TO DO!

Jake: Yes... Become one of-

Sid just jumped on Jake

Jake: Gosh th-a-at Sme-e-ls * faint *

Shira: O.O .. Ghhh

Sid : I did it! I can de everything!

Shira: EVERYTHING? HELP ME ! AAh

One of the cubs born.

Sid: That's so- *faint *

xxxxxxx

Stefan: Yes almost everyone... BUT HOW DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEN

Marry: Sorry mister.. We can't find then..

Crystal: This is weird.

Stefan : What ?

Crystal : There are more normal one's...

Dina: Don't rememder, that female was pregnant...

Edda: There are 2 more then before...

Stefan : With 5 on the world right ?

Peach: Yes..

xxxxxxxxx

Shira: Sid...?

Sid: I'm awake, I had the weirdest dream ever

Shira: it's Real

Sid: What? Where is Ja-

Shira: outside, i found this cave, I almost didn't see this.. You were 5 min. knock out..

Sid: Cubs?

Shira: One little boy and his big sister.

Sid: Any names ?

Shira : I wanted to give then with Diego... And thanks Sid

Sid: For fainting ?

Shira: From Jade ! Come on we have to find the last one, ' Normal '

* * *

**CUBS ! :D :D**

**review: MusicRocks807- I can say, what happend to the father doesn't come in the story... But he is dead for sure**


	13. no way out ?

**I don' own ice age**

* * *

Shira: ..

Sid: Thinking of names ?

Shira: Yes.. The girl with the snow-white fur and green eyes would be Snowy

Sid : That is how Granny call's you

Shira: yes.. the boy with golden fur with stripes.. I really don't know

Sid: Diego and you give sure a nice name..

Shira : Yes

Jake: ONE OF US

Shira: JUST RUN SID!

Sid : AAAAAAAAH

Sid Runs intro tree

Shira: -.- again ?

She picked up sid and the cubs and runned away

Jake : I WILL GET YOU!

stefan : Yes and i know how, The girl can't swim, right?

Jake: Yea

Stefan : Listen i got a plan

xxxxx

Sid : I had the weirdest dre-

Shira: No, You already said that

Sid: Hey i could HOPE

Dina: No you don't

They run the other way up

Crystal: No escape

Other way

Becky: Nope

Sid : WE CAN JUMP OVER YOU!

Random bird: NEVER

Sid : AAH

Sid and Shira slowly get backwards to the ocean

Shira: Oh no..

Sid : What ?

Shira : I can't swim ...

They where stuck .. Still see the fire in the background ...

Stefan : Become one of us you're stuck

* * *

**Wait what !? Noo it can't end like this D: **

**Brain: Yes it can! but it would be sad !**

**Damn brain**

**review: MusicRocks807- Sid is a walking stinkbomb :D**


	14. Fell out a tree!

**Don't own ice age**

* * *

Shira: We're trapped!

Stefan : look at this please ..

Sid: NOOO

Jake : LOOK IN IT SLOTH!

Sid slowly opend **( COME SID ) **his eyes

Sid : AAAH * faint*

Shira: SIIID WAKE UP

Sid: I AM SINDY, SABER!

Shira: Help me someone ...

An Acorn fell out the tree and .. Scrat ? **( GOSH )**

Shira: You was the one normal, little buddy... * says without hope *

Stefan : Who wants an acorn * picks up acorn *

Stefan : To little to catch ! HAHAH

Scrat was angry and much

Stefan: HAHAHA THINK YOU SCARE ME AHAHAHAH

Scrat take's his aliann thing

Stefan: JAKE YOU SAID NOBODY COULD GET THAT THING JUST YOU AND ME

Jake: Woops

Scrat broke the alian thing

there was something happend , The fire was gone..

Jade: Wha- I I AM NORMAL, A GIRL YAY

Manny: Who cals herself Marry ?

Ellie: I didn't even get a boy name **( Sorry ellie )**

Buck: Damn it is hard to be a girl, Bye * runs of to dinotopia*

Shira: Boys You're ok?

Diego: Shira?

Shira: Softie? We are parents..

Diego: i'm so happy

Stefanie : I'm ...

Shira: Yes Why did you do this in the first place

Stefanie: I'm Normal?

Sid: Well yea, Why did you turn me in a girl!

Stefanie : I'm NORMAL, I LOVE IT!

Diego : What ?

Stefanie; I explain

X Flashback X

I wanted revenge

The thing is I just wanted my mother back, In the evil form I wanted revenge

I made something.. It had to bring the dead alive..

But that didn't work

I put it on the ground, but it did go wrong. It explode in my face

Then evil by the explode, and i didn't wanted it .. But the evil became stronger than me

X end Flachback X

* * *

**What will the herd do ?**

**reviews: MusicRocks807- I don't think you had it about scrat..**


	15. snowy and

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

Manny: So if i get it, you wanted you're mother back

Stefanie: y-yes

Ellie: So you made a machine for the dead what comes alive ..

Stefanie: Yes

Shira: But that did go wrong

Sid: Exploded in you're face

Crash : And you became evil

Eddie: and a boy ?

Sefanie: Please believe me..

Granny: Go to home crazy

Stefanie looked around but didn't go anywhere.

Sid: You have no home?

Stefanie: No

Sid : COME WITH US** ( SID she just turned you in a girl and ... I'm just going back to the story )**

Everybody looked at him

Sid : PLEEAAASE

Manny : I keep an eye out...

Stefanie : THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANKS

Manny was looking at her.. closely

stefanie: uuhm you're freaking me out with staring at me like that

Manny: Good, I do it because I WAS 5 MINUTES AGO WAS A GIRL BY YOU

Stefanie: Ow...

Sid: And names for cubs, Don't forget that

Crash : THEY ARE SO CUTE

eddie: Yea they are

Diego: Snowy for the white one

Shira: You can read my mind . And the boy?

Jade: STEFAN

Shira: Not that bad...

Diego: I like it..

Manny: So you gonna call your cub Stefan!?

Shira: Just kidding!

Diego: I like Tony more ..

Shira: Tony ?

Shira: I like it..

Sid: Cuteeee, Look here Tony and Snowy, I'm your uncle Sid

Crash: I promised myself don't to cry?

Eddie: When ?

Crash: Never! *cry's*

Manny: Buddy, You're a father i didn't know that was going to happen!

Stefanie: They are really cute...

Ellie: But now i know how hard it is to be a boy...

Manny: I got the name Marry ! That is a weird name!

Crash: Hey dude, I had Crystal, that's way more weird!

Jade: Sid jumped on me...

Everybody laughs

Jade: Well, Thats a nice story to tell if i got childeren!

And they were all normal again

boys were boys

girls were girls

Maby this story ends here

But a new story can come...

* * *

**The end**

** MABY there come's a bonus chapter**

**review:MusicRocks807 - well, I like to do that. Like thinking it will be him or her, but it isn't. :D So the story will be shocking and interesting in the same time, i learnd that cause in some other storys , i somethime know what is going to happen. But here is THE END**


	16. Bonus chapter

**Hi I had another this story. But i didn't like it so that's why i changed it! i gonna write the original end ! aand i gonna make 1 month later after this all happens :D **

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

_**This was the original**_

Stefan : look at this please ..

Sid: NOOO

Jake : LOOK IN IT SLOTH!

Sid slowly opend his eyes

Sid : AAAH * faint*

Shira: SIIID WAKE UP

Sid: I AM SINDY, SABER!

Shira: Help me someone ...

Stefan: Noo HAHHAHA

He let Shira and her cubs one of then

XXXXXXXXXX

Shira: Sid Wake up...

Sid: I had the weirdest dream ever

He saw the herd.

Jade: How weird?

Sid: It was like, the boy became a girl and a girl became a boy aaand they where evil

Crash: HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAAAA

Eddie: That -haha- Wasn't real -haha -

Sid: But it looked so real !

Manny: A dream is a Dream Sid! It's not real !

Sid: But..

Ellie: Just a dream Sid.. You must try to understand that..

Sid: ok...

Granny: Dreams, dreams! Do something usefull and find my teeth

Sid: In you're mount...

Granny: Oh, FIND A MELON FOR ME

Sid: Ok Granny!

original end

**( I changed it, and here is one of the reasons: The fact that the whole adventure was a dream, I can't take it! That is why i changed it, Now it is no dream, now it really happend to the herd!)**

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

** this is what a monht after the ending of ' alian apocolypse ' happens (after the ending on chapter 13. Not the original )**

_One month later__ .._

Manny: Do you really wanna do this Sid ?

Sid: I'm sure! You must look at her she is not even a teenager

Manny: Yea and she turned us in a other gender... I have to say she is smart for a kid!

Sid: She didn't want it!

Manny: You are sure, you wanna do this..

Stefanie: Where are you talking about?

Sid: Stefanie, Do you want an adopted father? **( .. Sid, you serieus ?)**

Stefanie: I want a father.. But you can't replace him..

Sid: I know, But do you want to be my adopted daughter?

Stefanie: Yes * hugs him * **AAAW ( That is nice backgroundmusic :D )**

XXXXXX

Ellie: so..

Shira: Saay Mommy! **:D**

Diego: What about DADDY! **( Wait...)**

Shira: Why not first MOMMY! **( :S )**

Diego: DADDY! ** ( Ellie do something ? )**

Shira: MOMMY ! **( ok...)**

Diego: DADDY! **( ELLIEE! )**

Ellie: Guys! what does it matter, children will choose what they will say ** ( thanks ellie )**

Tony was playing with a butterfly and Snowy was playing in the snow **( Original ? )**

Snowy: Snow!

Ellie: It wasn't even mommy or daddy! Point for Ellie

Shira: We still have Tony

Ellie: But it's still a point for AUNT ELLIE!

Tony: Aunt ellie ?

Ellie: Yes sweety you said your first words too **:D**

shira and Diego: ...

xxxxxxxx

Granny: Chew this Melon!

xxxxxxxx

Scrat: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Falling out the sky for some reason *

xxxxxxxx

Peaches : I hope you liked it!

Aqualina: I have to say that but BYEEE

* * *

**Boys i have no idea what i'm going to do next for a story :( **

**So this time i'm going to be long away but you habe still ice age conversation but if that ends i don't have an idea to do something else**

**and that can take long, so i'm sorry**

**But i'm gonna see youu the next time when i have an idea for a next story !**

** MusicRocks807 : thanks for the review!**

**Bye**


End file.
